Hitori Kakurenbo El juego de las escondidas
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Un ritual japonés bastante sugestivo y aterrador. Para quienes pidieron ver a Eliza Leagan en aprietos.


Advertencia: este ritual es de origen japonés, y puede ser muy aterrador, ya que es muy sugestivo. Para las que tenemos corazón de pollito, leerlo a la luz del día; asimismo, no recomiendo intentarlo, ya que las instrucciones para jugarlos son fieles, según las encontré en varios sitios en Internet. La inspiración surgió de Dross (como casi siempre). Bueno, por lo demás, ya saben, los personajes que reconozcan son de Mizuki e Igarashi y los que no reconozcan, son míos. Va en honor a quienes han pedido un creepy donde Eliza sea la protagonista.

* * *

 **Hitori Kakurenbo, el juego de las escondidas.**

La vida en Florida sería magnífica.

Claro, si no fuera por el calor, los mosquitos, el ostracismo al que se vio sometida, la soledad, el haber perdido al amor de su vida, el saber triunfante a su peor enemiga sobre sus artimañas, su propio carácter que alejaba a las personas de su lado.

Si no fuera por todo eso, la vida en Florida sería magnífica para Eliza Leagan. Su padre se dedicó de lleno al trabajo y paraba poco por casa. A pesar de haber caído en desgracia ante el clan Andley, el tren de vida de los Leagan se mantenía igual que en Chicago. La mansión que ocuparon era enorme y contaba con los más modernos sistemas de gas y electricidad, para lograr la comodidad de los tres miembros de la familia que la ocupaba. Neal había sido enviado a la universidad de Florida y el joven había decidido residir en el mismo, deseoso de un cambio que le hiciese olvidar el rechazo de cierta joven pecosa y rubia, con la que había pretendido comprometerse en matrimonio. En el caso del primogénito de los Leagan, el tiempo fue benévolo y estaba dejando atrás la experiencia humillante pero que le había hecho madurar.

No se podía decir lo mismo de la hija menor de la familia; Eliza no había querido estudiar y se vio apoyada por su madre, quien a pesar de lo sucedido en Chicago, mantenía su idea de que su hija debía casarse y lograr una familia con renombre y abolengo. Pero Miami no es Chicago, es mucho más pujante y moderno. Tanto, que dicha modernidad choca con la ortodoxa y chapada a la antigua Sarah Leagan. Además, al perder el apoyo de la familia Andley, se han visto abandonados para hacerse de un nombre y una posición en la alta sociedad de la ciudad donde ahora residen.

Sarah Leagan mantiene la esperanza de poder regresar a Chicago y continuar su modus vivendi, aunque solo ella y su hija pudiesen hacerlo, dejando a los varones Leagan en Florida.

Por mientras, Eliza se aburre como ostra, tratando de entretenerse por su cuenta y fallando en lo mismo, debido a su carácter y al escándalo que les siguió desde Chicago. A la única chica de alta sociedad que conoce es a Patricia O'Brien, y la chica inglesa no se ha dejado convencer por las zalamerías de su antigua enemiga para volverse su amiga.

Es por eso, que Eliza acostumbra pasear (por no decir vagar) por la ciudad, incluso en barrios que no pertenecen a la clase social donde ella suele moverse. Fue en un barrio de estos, de clase media, donde encontró la tienda de artículos japoneses. Por curiosidad entró, animada por la variedad de coloridos artículos mostrados en los escaparates: palillos para el cabello, abanicos de seda, así como coquetas sombrillas. Se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que la tienda no contaba con un dependiente oriental, ya que en ese caso, hubiese comprado una única vez y huido del local sin volver siquiera la vista atrás.

No, se encontró con alto muchacho de cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y piel blanca, de músculos marcados en brazos y pecho.

-Mi nombre es Seddim Holden -saludó, con una sonrisa que mostró una serie de dientes blancos y perfectos-. Soy el dueño.

-Yo hubiese creído que el dueño sería un japonés -comentó la joven pelirroja, admirando al magnífico varón, vestido de negro, que le atraía y la repelía al mismo tiempo.

Era como un depredador, la llamaba al mismo tiempo que un instinto muy primitivo le alertaba sobre el peligro. Esa primera vez, compró un par de abanicos y adornos para su habitación y salió de la tienda.

-Espero y regrese pronto, señorita -invitó el joven dueño de la tienda, con voz acariciadora.

Y la trampa tuvo éxito.

Tal vez, tuvo mucho que ver que Eliza poseía su propia oscuridad, la cual no escondía muy bien y la que Seddim pudo apreciar desde el primer momento en que entró en su territorio. Atraída como una mariposa a la luz, Eliza comenzó a frecuentar la tienda, que siempre encontraba surtida con chucherías que le atraían por lo exótico y lo original. Llegó varias veces cargada con figuras de porcelana japonesas, con kimonos y batas de seda, que usaba para "estar en casa" y hasta con juguetes que empezaron a adornar su dormitorio.

Seddim desplegó su encanto oscuro sobre la joven heredera. Y no con la intención de seducirla y lograr escalar en la sociedad de la ciudad de Miami. Seddim tenía en su mente una terrible meta: lograr la perdición de la joven, tonta e irreflexiva, que se veía envuelta en sus redes. La ha trabajado durante algún tiempo, la propia Eliza ha colaborado para su caída.

-¡No puede ser! -exclama cada vez que él le cuenta algo sobre la cultura japonesa, con voz afectada y haciendo rebotar su bucles rojizos.

Tontamente, Eliza acaba hablando de lo que fue su vida en Chicago, acusando a su eterna enemiga por el destierro sufrido.

-Esa chica tiene la culpa de todo lo que me ha sucedido -se queja.

El joven inglés la escucha con deferencia y educación, genuinamente interesado en lo que Eliza cuenta, o eso es lo que ella cree. No sabe dilucidar, en la mirada negra del varón, la maldad que ese ser tiene en sí.

-Te puedo enseñar algunos rituales que te serían muy útiles para devolverle el mal que te ha hecho -ofrece una tarde.

Al principio, Eliza se sorprende. Pero ante la sonrisa seductora de Holden, se calma.

-¡Estás bromeando! -exclama, entre juguetona y maliciosa, la pelirroja.

La sonrisa del varón se amplía, mientras los ojos negros le muestran admiración.

-No -declara-. Y si tú eres valiente, podrás vengarte de tu enemiga -agrega.

Esa noche, Eliza no puede dormir, no por miedo, sino por la curiosidad que las palabras del muchacho le produjeron.

-A ver, cuéntame de esos rituales -propone.

-¿Segura? -Seddim finge titubear-. La cultura japonesa es muy abierta hacia rituales que implican espíritus… -una magistral pausa deja con los ojos abiertos de expectación a Eliza-. Creo que es mejor que no te diga nada, siento haber hablado.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! -chilla Eliza, en su total papel de ama y señora.

-De acuerdo, lo haré -Seddim pareció ceder.

Su regocijo no se mostró en su hermoso y varonil rostro. Le habló de la ouija japonesa, Kokkuri-san, del Daruma, donde se invoca un espíritu en la bañera.

-Se hace tarde -cortó Eliza en un punto dado y se retiró, con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente.

Para esas alturas de la relación, Seddim invitaba a Eliza a compartir alguna bebida fresca en la misma tienda, platicando amigablemente con ella.

-Ya no pude contarte del Hitori Kakurenbo -le comentó, mientras servía el té helado en un vaso empañado por la condensación provocada por el hielo.

Parecía concentrado en no derramar la bebida, por lo que se hizo el desentendido ante la mirada dilatada de Eliza, que mostraba su curiosidad y avidez por saber más sobre estos rituales prohibidos.

-Pues hazlo -pidió.

Entre sorbo y sorbo de té helado, Seddim Holden le contó los pasos del ritual, asegurándole que, al jugarlo, implicaría de una u otra forma, a su enemiga.

 **oOoOoOo**

Eliza llegó con un amplio paquete que ocultó en su habitación, a sabiendas de que su madre no le permitiría llevar a cabo el "juego de las escondidas", si llegase a enterarse de lo planeaba hacer.

Tuvo que esperar unos días, hasta que su madre anunció que saldría en una visita a Chicago, en otro intento de ablandar al patriarca, y no permitiendo que la tía abuela Aloy les olvidara. Eliza sabía que su padre permanecía por días en el hotel que dirigía, y ella estaría a cargo de la servidumbre.

-Quiero que todos salgan esta tarde y regresen hasta mañana -ordenó a todos los sirvientes de la casa.

-Pero, señorita -se atrevió a protestar su doncella-, ¿cómo es que se va a quedar sola?

-Vendrá una amiga a pasar la noche conmigo -replicó cortante.

Los sirvientes en Florida, como los de Chicago y Sunville, habían aprendido a temerla y acatar sus órdenes sin rechistar, así que acabaron por obedecer, dejando a la señorita de la casa sola.

Eliza es torpe para las labores manuales, incluso para coser, con todo y las clases del San Pablo. El paquete que trajo de la tienda de Seddim está abierto y desparramado en su cama, mientras ella trabaja laboriosamente en la muñeca de trapo, primero descosiendo para sacar el relleno de la misma, luego rellenándola de arroz, previamente ha cortado sus uñas y las coloca también en el interior de la muñeca. Lo más difícil (hasta ese momento), es hacerse un corte en el brazo, a fin de broten unas gotas de sangre.

-Vamos, no duele tanto, usa una navaja de afeitar nueva, al ser tan afilada, prácticamente no te dolerá.

Así lo hace, y claro que duele, pero el odio hacia cierta rubia de coletas, ojos verdes y pecas, le da fuerza para seguir; así que las gotas de sangre caen entre los granos de arroz y la muñeca es cosida con hilo rojo y con puntadas burdas, lo cual no importa a su dueña.

El cuchillo, la sal, las velas, llena la bañera de su baño tal como le fue indicado por Seddim; Eliza se dedica a apagar la mayoría de las luces de su mansión, dejando para el último las de su habitación. Deja el radio de la sala encendido, nuevo aparato del cual su madre está sumamente orgullosa, la música llega hasta su alcoba, aunque lo ha dejado a volumen medio. Las horas corren, mientras una impaciente Eliza espera y den las tres de la mañana. A la hora convenida, Eliza toma a la muñeca, a la cual ha nombrado Candy, toma la sal, vertida en una taza y la agrega a la bañera.

Las 3:00 A.M. en punto.

-Candy es mi turno, Candy es mi turno, Candy es mi turno.

Eliza coloca a la muñeca en la bañera, que además rodeó de velas, también indicación de Seddim, sale a su alcoba y apaga las luces, regresando al amplio baño, donde también pulsa el interruptor, dejando en penumbra el mismo, Eliza toma a la muñeca, ya con el afilado cuchillo afilado, diciendo:

-Te encontré.

Con el cuchillo y con toda la rabia que siente hacia la rubia, Eliza la apuñala hasta atravesarla del frente a la espalda.

-Ahora es tu turno -dice, arrojando a "Candy" a la tina y, con la vela en la mano, sale lo más rápido que puede de su alcoba, a fin de buscar el mejor escondite que puede: el vestidor en la alcoba de su madre. Oculta lo mejor posible la tenue luz de la vela y aguarda, a fin de continuar el juego.

Sabe que la muñeca la buscará, pero Seddim le aseguró que no había gran peligro si terminaba el juego de manera correcta.

Un fuerte golpe la sobresalta, arrancando una ahogada exclamación de la garganta de Eliza y provocando el retumbar de su corazón. Se encoge de miedo, mientras escucha como la radio sube su volumen al máximo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Se pregunta, mientras empieza a sudar frío; golpes, ruidos de pasos y de muebles que se arrastran. Eliza está a punto de perder el control de sus esfínteres cuando escucha como se abre la puerta de la alcoba de su madre. Comienza a arrastrarse por el piso del vestidor, a fin de salir por la otra puerta que da al baño de su madre. El miedo se ha vuelto terror, tiembla y siente el bombear de su corazón en los oídos.

Decide terminar el juego. Y se da cuenta que dejó la sal en su propia habitación. Tendrá que regresar a la misma, para "ganar el juego". Los pasillos en penumbras la hacen casi gritar. "No grites, no grites" se ordena, pues sabe que el silencio es primordial para que "Candy" no la encuentre y le devuelva el favor.

Camina con cuidado, temerosa de tropezarse y de ser encontrada, cuidando la luz de la vela, a fin de que no se apague. Algo vislumbrado al final del pasillo la asusta hasta arrancarle un involuntario grito y acaba por volver sobre sus pasos, corriendo francamente.

Los golpes continúan, la radio suena a todo volumen. Eliza está a punto de perder el control, totalmente aterrada por lo que vive en esos momentos. Y entre los ruidos de muebles y los alaridos de la radio, escucha claramente un par de piecitos que parecen correr al parejo de sus pasos.

Se encierra esta vez en la alcoba de su padre, que está más cercana a la suya que la de su madre, inicialmente elegida para el juego, sabe también que el baño sale al pasillo, por lo que corriendo lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permiten. No supo en qué momento empezó a llorar.

El pasillo le parece tan largo como el paseo que recorría con Cleopatra en el Lakewood, mientras corre a todo lo que va, a fin de encontrar la sal, siente que "Candy" la persigue, cuchillo en mano, a fin de terminar el juego. Es ella, Eliza Leagan, quien tiene que ganar. Entra a tropezones a su propia alcoba, cerrando la puerta de un golpe estremecedor y se dirige al baño, donde dejó la sal que necesita para terminar el juego, se pone un puñito en la boca y solloza, más que grita:

-¡YO GANO, YO GANO, YO GANO!

Se derrumba en el piso frío de mármol, llorando a mares. La radio continúa sonando, al mismo alto volumen que ha escuchado desde hace rato. Al final, decide levantarse, aunque los temblores continúan, a fin de encender las luces y ahuyentar la oscuridad de su habitación y de la casa.

Se sorprende por el estado de la sala y de los pasillos, totalmente revueltos, con los muebles volcados y los adornos de porcelana rotos. La última parte del juego es buscar a "Candy", pero no la encuentra por ningún lado. Y con un hálito helado y amargo en su espina dorsal, recuerda la presencia que vislumbró en uno de los corredores. ¿Dónde está esa maldita muñeca?

Con casi las cuatro de la mañana, su juego de las escondidas duró casi una hora, Eliza se atrinchera en su habitación, totalmente horrorizada por su ritual. Odia profundamente a Seddim Holden, quien la inició en ello. No apaga luces y se recuesta, totalmente vestida, en la cama.

A la mañana, cuando lleguen los sirvientes, se preguntarán qué fue lo que sucedió, la policía será requerida y la señorita de la casa será internada un par de días en el mejor hospital de Miami, Raymond Leagan creerá que entraron ladrones a su mansión, dará gracias a Dios de que no lastimaron a su hija y se quedará confundido porque nada de valor fue sustraído de su casa.

Eliza jamás hablará de su experiencia, y por años cada noche temerá el regreso de "Candy", pues no está muy segura de haber terminado el juego de manera correcta. Y jamás en la vida volverá a la tienda de artículos japoneses ni se pondrá en manos de Seddim Holden.

 **oOoOoOo**

Seddim Holden vio salir a una muy ingenua pelirroja, cargando con el paquete armado por él y que contenía lo necesario para jugar Hitori Kakurenbo. La vio subir a su auto, mientras el chófer acomodaba su compra en el asiento y sonrió con maldad pura.

¡Qué mujer tan estúpida! Lo que nunca le dijo Seddim a su clienta, fue que al agregar su sangre y sus uñas a las entrañas de la muñeca, creaba un nexo muy peligroso con ella. Sabe que nunca regresará a la tienda, ya sea porque la ganadora sea "Candy" en ese juego de las escondidas, o porque al ser ganado por Eliza, ella habrá comprometido salud mental y espiritual. Como sea, él ha cumplido una vez más, con su amo. Es hora de buscar otra víctima.

 _ ***** FIN *****_


End file.
